The Hero of Heroes-The Sweet Escape
by mariosister
Summary: We continue from the cliffhanger, and Elizabeth is in the hospital. Evil lurks around the corner, and it just might lead up to Bowser! Maybe a certain toad will even join the battle, but as long as Elizabeth's in the hospital, the less chance she will fight.


**Author: Hey guys! It's the last story! Go on and review if you liked the new chapter!**

_In the last story, we left off with Elizabeth in an accident that would change her life and the lives of her brothers. What will happen next? Find out now, in the last story of 'The Hero of Heroes', The Sweet Escape._

"Go, go, go! Come on, we have a patient going fast!"

I saw blurred visions. My eyes were only half closed, and things were still blurry. What had happened? I still questioned this as I was brought somewhere. A bed. Where were Mario and Luigi? More importantly, where was I? I didn't know where I was, but I knew I was on a bed. Someone else's bed, not mine. The chaos and the overload of voices grew distant, and for a moment, I thought this was what death was like. No, I was wrong. People were just going away from me, going somewhere. The headache stroke again, and a wet towel covered my forehead. I decided to go to sleep, telling myself that I would think it over when I woke up.

I opened my eyes, or at least tried to. When I fully opened them, I looked around, and saw someone typing on a computer next to me. I felt as if I couldn't move. I wanted to move, but I just couldn't. I was lying down still, on a bed. Of course, where else would I be lying down? I tried moving my right leg a bit, but all I got was an immense feeling of pain. I winced and left it where it was. Apparently, the person, or toad, heard me, and turned to face me. "Girl, you took a big fall last night." she said, walking over to me to take off the now hot towel, soaked it in icy water, and then put it back on my forehead. "How are ya feelin', sugar?" she asked me. "I-a...guess I'm-a doing a bit better..." I answered, a bit hesitant.

The girl smacked her face. "Oh, who am I to be rude? Sorry hun, the name's Summer. I take it you must be...Elizabeth, am I right?" she asked me. "Y-Yes, that's-a me." I nodded slowly. "Nice to meet you, Elizabeth. Got anyone here?" I thought for a moment, then widened my eyes. "Y-Yes! Have-a you seen my brothers, Mario and-a Luigi?" I asked her, hopefully she would say yes. "Wait just a minute. The Mario Bros. have a sister? And you're her?" she asked, apparently surprised. I nodded. "Oh, I get it. They just went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. They'll be back soon. Girl, you must really like them to call them your brothers, hm?"

"I don't-a like them, Miss Summer," I told her. "I-a love them, and they are-a my brothers." Summer looked at me dumbfounded. "Ok, suit yourself, sugar."

About ten minutes later, I heard Mario's voice. "Excuse-a me, is there an Elizabeth in here?" he asked Summer, who had apparently went to wait by the door. "Yeah, hun, over here." she led them to where I was, and Mario and Luigi rushed to the bedside. "Elizabeth! Are-a you feeling any better?" Luigi asked me, trying to hug me. "A little bit-a better, bro." I nodded to him. "My right leg hurts, and-a pretty much everything else does, too." "Oh, Lizzy, you'll-a be fine. You'll-a be back up and running in no time, right-a nurse?" Luigi asked Summer, standing by the door again. "The doctor needs to take a blood sample from her, then he'll tell if she'll be feeling better again. Hun, no one would ever get out of the hospital in a week by surviving a fall like that." Summer told Luigi, hand on hip. " She might, but we're not positive. In the meantime, I'll leave you three to yourselves." she waved at us before walking off.

"Elizabeth, you're-a going to get out, no matter what! Okie dokie? Okie dokie." Mario told me, trying to put some light on the situation. "Y-Yeah! Mario was a doctor once, so he'll know, right?" Luigi asked Mario. "I'll-a have to say, Weegee, I'm much-a more happier saving the princess then-a being a doctor, that's-a for sure." Mario told Luigi. "But if I-a were to say that she would be out by the end of the-a week, I would. If I were a doctor, of-a course." Mario chuckled. "I'm not exactly sure if-a she'll be out in that time, Luigi. All we can-a do is to hope for the best."

"And to make sure Bowser doesn't-a come here."

"That too, but I-a doubt he will."

"You guys, I'll-a be fine." I told them. "I'll-a get out by the end of this week. You'll-a see."


End file.
